Semiconductor fabrication generally involves performing a plurality of processes on a semiconductor substrate, such as a wafer. During one or more of such processes, defects can occur on the wafer. By way of example, a coating defect can occur within a coating applied to the wafer. While some such defects are repairable, other defects are non-repairable and cause semiconductor chips, integrated circuits, or the like derived from the fabrication process to operate undesirably.